Connectors are required to provide electrical power or electrical or electronic control signals between components, such as computers, printers, auxiliary hardware, etc. Typically, the connector includes electrical contacts disposed in a housing that is inserted into a corresponding opening formed in the component. The opening formed in the component includes a mating connector configured for receiving the connector. The operational reliability of the component is directly affected by the integrity of the connection. That is, if the connectors are inadvertently moved out of contact with one another, the components cannot operate as intended.
In response to the need for reliable connections, fasteners, such as screws have been used to secure the connector against the component opening. Although such fasteners provide reliable connections, achieving these connections requires a properly configured tool, i.e., a screwdriver, coordination, operating access to use the tool, as well as the fasteners, which are easily misplaced.
A further advance in providing electrical connections is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,637 issued to Yamada et al., hereafter “Yamada”. As shown in FIG. 6 of the present application, the present application describes the Yamada construction that provides for a connection with a panel opening 126 formed in a panel 124 by directing a connector 100 having a housing 112, including a block 114 for securing cable 122, into the panel opening 126. Protrusions 120 formed in housing 112 correspond to notches 128 formed in the panel opening 126 when the housing 112 is properly aligned with the panel opening 126. Housing 112 is directed (direction B) inside the panel opening 126 until a flange 116 abuts panel 124 such that protrusions 120 have been inserted past the notches 128. Housing 112 is then directed (direction C) such that protrusions 120 are misaligned with notches 128, thereby capturing connector 100 in panel 124. Finally, a fixing pin 130 is directed (direction A) inside through-hole 118 formed in block 114 such that fixing pin 130 is positioned in panel opening 126 to prevent removal of connector 100 from panel opening 126.
To remove the Yamada connector 100 from the panel 124, a tool (not shown) is inserted inside of a through-hole 134 and a force is applied in a direction opposite direction A. When sufficient force is applied, notches 132 are directed out of contact with protrusions (not shown) disposed in through-hole 118 that previously engaged notches 132 and secured fixing pin 130 in position with respect to through-hole 118. Upon withdrawal of fixing pin 130 from panel opening 126, connector 100 can be removed by reversing the installation directions.
The Yamada connector construction has at least the following disadvantages. First, a tool is required to engage through-hole 134 to remove fixing pin 130 from the installed position inside panel opening 126. Second, if considerable care is not employed, i.e., too much force applied during withdrawal of fixing pin 130, fixing pin 130 can be separated from through-hole 118 and lost. Without fixing pin 130, the Yamada connector is susceptible to inadvertent removal from panel 124.
What is needed is a quick release latched connector that does not require a special tool to achieve removal of the connector, and having a movable latch that cannot be separated from the connector in response to the latch being actuated in a direction that permits removal of the connector.